


Melanconìa.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Love Confessions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Breve One-Shot ~ Ambientata circa 15 anni dopo lo spegnimento definitivo del Super Computer ~ Ulumi ~ 1337 parole}Quindici anni dopo lo spegnimento del Super Computer, tutti i Guerrieri di Lyoko sono andati avanti con le loro vite, tutti in città differenti dopo la fine del liceo Kadic. Pur tenendosi costantemente in contatto, riescono raramente a vedersi.Festeggiare l'inizio del nuovo anno, però, riuscirà a riunirli, seppur per un giorno soltanto. Qualcuno di loro, però, sarà destinato a passare più notti insieme."«Ti sei fatto sempre troppi film, in quella testa.» finalmente Yumi lo guardò in volto e accennò ad un sorriso. Lui però non si scalfì e continuò il suo discorso.«È che adesso sono solo troppo arrabbiato, per non avertelo detto prima, anni fa.» Ulrich si morse l'interno della guancia dal nervosismo.«Che posso dirti?» Yumi sospirò tornando a guardare il soffitto «Forse è così che doveva andare...»«Ci siamo mai amati?»"
Relationships: Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 1





	Melanconìa.

MELANCONIA

«Sono abbastanza sicuro che farò la fine di Jim Morales!» Ulrich Stern, ormai adulto, era steso nudo e supino su un letto matrimoniale. Era mattina presto e, per la prima dopo tanto tempo, si era svegliato con qualcuno a fianco… o forse non si era addormentato affatto, troppo impegnato in qualche altra attività.  
La donna accanto a lui era meravigliosa: i capelli neri le scendevano lungo le spalle scoperte, gli occhi scuri non lo guardavano, bensì fissavano la parete della camera. Avrebbe pagato ancora fior di quattrini per poter ammirare i suoi lineamenti orientali, perché era proprio lei, la sua migliore amica fin dell’adolescenza… Yumi Ishiyama in persona.  
«Non essere esagerato, dovresti essere proprio terribile e disperato per ridurti come Jim!» scherzò lei, ricordandosi bene del loro vecchio insegnante di ginnastica del liceo.  
«Nulla da escludere… Un po’ ci somigliavamo!»  
«Sarebbe più probabile che finissi a fare il samurai in Giappone, credimi!»  
«Al massimo lo interpreterò in uno dei film di Odd!» Ulrich ci scherzò su, perché se Yumi era ben certa del suo futuro nelle Arti Marziali, lui non aveva ancora trovato la sua strada. E aveva già 29 anni.  
«Noi non siamo mai stati insieme.» farfuglió Yumi, all’improvviso, colta di un improvviso impeto di coraggio e vestita di sole coperte ingarbugliate… Continuava a dare le spalle nude ad Ulrich, senza riuscire a guardare nei suoi occhi quella sensazione di stupore che lo aveva assalito, notevolmente sorpreso che lei avesse intavolato quel tipo di conversazione.  
«No.» rispose il ragazzo, con ovvietà, mentre osservava dei nei sulle sue spalle, indeciso se unire tutti quei punti con un delicato tocco di dita.  
«Ma avevamo tanti progetti, ti ricordi?» la ragazza orientale si voltò a pancia in su, fino a guardare il soffitto quasi con aria assente. «Studiare insieme, trasferirci con Odd al centro di Parigi… Lui voleva fare l’artista dannato in stile bohemien, nella speranza di farsi prendere all’Accademia di Cinema. Noi avremmo continuato con l’Università.»  
«Sì, certo che ricordo.»  
«Eravamo anche sul punto di farcela... Mancava poco.» Yumi gesticolò appena con le mani, come a voler raggiungere qualcosa di non troppo lontano.  
«E poi?»  
«Poi ci siamo accontentati.»  
Ulrich quasi balzó dal letto a quelle parole, lo colpirono in pieno come una pugnalata nel cuore. Realizzó, tuttavia, che quello che la sua amata Yumi gli aveva appena detto era la verità «Sì, è vero.»  
«E poi Odd se ne è andato in America. E tu hai deciso di tornare a Berlino… Ed io ti ho lasciato andare. Abbiamo avuto paura.»  
«Perché non mi hai chiesto di restare a Parigi?» finalmente, dopo anni, le aveva esposto quella fatidica domanda, che lo affliggeva da quando lei l’aveva salutato all’aeroporto, con un abbraccio, un sorriso e un “Buona fortuna”.  
Se lei gli avesse chiesto di rimanere, lui sarebbe rimasto.  
Evidentemente -pensò Ulrich al tempo- non era così importante.  
«Non sapevo mai quello che provavi. Per questo ho avuto paura di rischiare. Paura di perderti per sempre.» continuò la ragazza «E tu eri troppo importante.»  
«Io...» Ulrich cercò la sua verità nella testa, ritornò a quella sua adolescenza tormentata «Non lo so, probabilmente non pensavo di poterti piacere. Poi eri così presa dalla tua vita, non pensavo mi considerassi abbastanza.»  
«Ti sei fatto sempre troppi film, in quella testa.» finalmente Yumi lo guardò in volto e accennò ad un sorriso. Lui però non si scalfì e continuò il suo discorso.  
«È che adesso sono solo troppo arrabbiato, per non avertelo detto prima, anni fa.» Ulrich si morse l'interno della guancia dal nervosismo.  
«Che posso dirti?» Yumi sospirò tornando a guardare il soffitto «Forse è così che doveva andare...»  
«Ci siamo mai amati?» la domanda di Ulrich arrivò a bruciapelo, tanto da far irrigidire Yumi e lasciarla quasi senza parole. Rispose solo dopo pochi secondi, girandosi verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi verdi.  
«Forse anche troppo, Ulrich.» ammise, sconsolata, mentre - con un gesto a lei inusuale - accarezzava una sua guancia, coperta da una barba leggera «Forse anche troppo.»  
A quel punto Ulrich si gettò con passione sulle sue labbra e Yumi subito ricambiò quel bacio, fino al punto in cui lui la sovrastò col suo corpo e si ritrovò nuovamente fra le sue gambe.  
Ulrich, le prese il volto fra le mani, facendo scontrare le loro due fronti e unendo i loro respiri leggermente affannati.  
«Io ti amo, Yumi Ishiyama.» sussurrò Ulrich.  
«Watashi mo, Ulrich.» perché c'erano cose, che Yumi non aveva il coraggio di dire... Allora utilizzava il giapponese, perché - forse - se l'altra persona non avesse capito, allora ciò che diceva sarebbe rimasto solo per lei. Come se non lo avesse mai detto.  
«Se è il tuo modo di dirmi che sono un coglione, be', allora grazie. Hai ragione.» rise genuinamente Ulrich, perdendosi nei pozzi neri degli occhi di Yumi.  
«No.» scosse la testa la ragazza «Un giorno lo scoprirai.» Quando ne avrò il coraggio, pensò lei.  
«D'accordo, posso aspettare.»  
«Ci siamo aspettati una vita...»  
«Esatto.» concordò Ulrich, lasciandole qualche bacio sul viso «Parola più, parola meno, non cambia nulla.»  
Yumi si scostò leggermente dalla trappola che era il corpo di Ulrich, tornò a stendersi sul fianco, stavolta, però, ebbe la forza di guardare gli occhi verdi dell’amico di sempre.  
«Tra poco arriverà Odd dall’America...» gli disse, rammentandosi che quella sera, nella sua casa al centro di Parigi, lei e i suoi amici di vecchia data avrebbero festeggiato insieme l’inizio del nuovo anno.  
In quegli anni si erano limitati a sentirsi per messaggio, con le videochiamate: con Ulrich a Berlino, Aelita e Jeremy in Inghilterra era difficile potersi vedere, senza contare gli orari folli che facevano per regolarsi con il fuso orario di Odd negli Stati Uniti.  
Yumi era l’unica rimasta in Francia… Eppure lo sapevano tutti che quello per lei sarebbe stato l’ultimo anno nella città dove era cresciuta: a metà Gennaio si sarebbe trasferita in Giappone, per sempre.  
E proprio per quello voleva tutti i suoi amici là con lei, per l’ultima volta tutti insieme nella sua amata Parigi.  
I Guerrieri di Lyoko non si erano mai persi.  
«Jeremy e Aelita arriveranno nel pomeriggio, ho sentito Einstein ieri sera.» la informò Ulrich, che la guardava come se fosse un sogno materializzato davanti ai suoi occhi. Ulrich, che a differenza degli altri aveva anticipato la sua partenza per poter passare la notte con lei.  
«Sì, lo so.»  
Il sole era ormai sorto e illuminava di una flebile luce invernale la camera da letto. Ma Yumi ignorò quel piccolo dettaglio e stavolta fu lei a fiondarsi sul corpo di Ulrich, bramosa di possedere il suo amore.  
«Stavolta te lo chiedo di rimanere, Ulrich.» gli sussurrò, mentre gli mordeva le labbra gonfie e faceva scivolare le sue mani sulla testata del letto, dove ancora erano attaccate le manette. A tradimento, gli aveva già intrappolato il polso sinistro «Rimani due settimane, finché non partirò.»  
«Rimarrò.» bisbigliò distrattamente, troppo occupato ad inarcare la schiena in avanti per poterle baciare i seni nudi.  
Quando anche il polso destro di Ulrich fu inevitabilmente legato alla testiera del letto, entrambi presero la consapevolezza che quelle due settimane sarebbero trascorse in quel modo, a recuperare tutto il sesso che si erano persi negli anni. A tentare di tener su per breve tempo un amore che avevano sprecato.  
L’unica triste certezza era che i ruoli dei due amanti si erano invertiti: quella volta sarebbe stato Ulrich ad accompagnare Yumi all’aeroporto, a perderla per sempre.  
Almeno quella volta, però, si sarebbero salutati con un bacio molto simile al cannibalismo, in modo da poter inghiottire l’uno l’anima dell’altra. Così da poter vivere in eterno l’una all’interno dell’altro.*  
Forse Odd avrebbe dovuto aspettare un po’ prima che qualcuno andasse a prenderlo… 

*Omaggio ai Pinguini Tattici Nucleari, frase molto (ma molto) ispirata dalla canzone “Freddie”, un loro piccolo capolavoro.

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Ciao a tutti, dopo anni sono finalmente tornata a scrivere su questo fandom e su questa meravigliosa coppia!  
> Un po' come me, i Lyoko Warriors in questa storia sono cresciuti, si sono separati, ma non hanno mai smesso di esserci, connessi da un destino e un'avventura più grande.  
> Ma non è solo questo il punto della storia: tutto quell'amore sprecato tra Ulrich e Yumi (i miei bambini, i miei prediletti) viene finalmente recuperato e un vuoto viene colmato nei nostri due protagonisti.  
> Si sono finalmente parlati a cuore aperto, anche se forse adesso è troppo tardi e hanno troppo poco tempo. Un po' come tutti noi ad un certo punto della nostra vita.  
> Detto ciò, non ho molto altro da aggiungere... Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e mando un fortissimo abbraccio a tutti voi.  
> Grazie.  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
